


亲密无间

by penguingoose



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingoose/pseuds/penguingoose
Summary: 一辆破🚲
Relationships: Grimm/The Pale King (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 8





	亲密无间

*

“……”  
“……”  
“……你分娩了。”  
苍白之王的表情丰富得像本2000多页带插图的巨作。格林心情愉快的阅读，一边得意洋洋得解释道：“不，从虫类生物学角度来讲，这不能算是分娩。但从结果而言，你这么说也没错。”  
一只幼年形态的格林正趴在他的膝盖上，发出婴孩特有的呢喃。他未发育的半透明的小翅膀耷拉在骨骼柔软的背上，带有黑色绒毛的皮肤随着婴儿的呼吸起伏着。  
同一天更早的时候，不知道从哪里闯入白色宫殿的格林气喘吁吁地掉在苍白之王卧室的阳台上。“老朋友，我需要一张床。”他嘶哑的嗓音里带上了些自怜的情绪，黑色的披风上留有血痕。沃姆被他这幅狼狈的样子欺骗了，匆忙把格林抱上了自己的床，招来侍从要了一床苔藓绒的新被子。然而回报他的是什么呢？被他周全招待的客人敞开袍子，不由分说的在他的床上生了个小孩。  
“与其说分娩，不如说是分裂。先说好，今天只是碰巧仪式的周期到了，来见你可不是为了表演梦魇的繁衍。”格林意犹未尽的科普，偷偷观察沃姆的脸色。国王看上去心情很差，眼神在格林与小格林之间来回飘动。半晌，他才无奈的叹了口气。“算了，这么久还会对你的品格抱有信心，是我的疏忽。”沃姆坐在床沿上，伸出腹足抚摸熟睡婴孩的背部。“但你怎么受伤的？”  
格林咂咂嘴。“来的路上不知道怎么多出了很多锯子。”  
“可你不是会飞吗？”  
“锯子也会。”  
白王背过身去，格林看见他袍子细微的抖动，意识到自己被偷偷笑了一通。他不介意这嘲笑落在他身上，只要能达成此行的目的，冷嘲热讽也只是追求快乐的手段之一。他伸出隐藏在尾翼膜下的另外两条细长的腿，四条结实的虫足一起从后边牢牢抓住苍白之王的身躯。“你把我弄伤了，你得补偿。我们来做爱吧？”  
“现在？”沃姆推开他的翼尖。“我以为你需要做些产后护理……或者之类的？”  
“所以说，生理学意义上那不是分娩。”格林已经失去耐心了，他抓住白王的长袍，后者挺直的腰背也只得顺从的猫下来。格林的舌尖带着火焰的温度，飞快的钻进苍白之王的口器，烧灼后者的喉咙深处。熊熊的烈火虽然不能伤及古神的身体，却实实在在让沃姆分了心。孩子还在腿上睡觉！他想这么提醒，但梦魇之王的袭击过于热情，他没能找到开口的机会。沃姆伏在老相识的肩上，陪他纠缠到这一吻的最后一秒。  
“呀！”  
格林前倾的身子压到了小格林的翅膀。他呀呀叫了一身，在腿上挣扎了起来。  
“你这么急做什么？你以为我会赶你走吗？”白王支撑着站起来，把袍子整理好，一边埋怨一边把小格林抱起来，拉了一只软垫放到一旁凳子上。格林躺倒在床上，眯着眼睛看着他。沃姆弯腰时，透过长袍能若隐若现看到腿间的景色。微微翘起的硬壳下藏着丰满的尾部，因刚才作为开场白的吻变得更加挺翘，在柔软的布料下隆出一道色情的弧度。  
白王没有耽搁，等到小格林又一次安稳睡去后迅速回到了格林身上。格林非常满意，他不喜欢等待。他们吻在一起，格林轻轻捏住国王翅膀的根部，覆盖在苍白经络上的透明的薄翼瞬间舒展到最大，折射着房间萤白的光芒，细碎的光影如雨点般落在床上。他们互相将衣物褪去，格林深红色的毛皮下粉色血管在隐隐跳动，沃姆在他颈侧吻个不停，而梦魇之王则毫无顾忌的浪叫出声。  
“我事先提醒你一下，你的儿子还睡在那边。”沃姆抬起脸望向床尾，小格林正陷在一团柔软中打着呼噜。格林把他的脸掰回来，细长的舌头在苍白的下巴上舔舐。“有什么关系，反正你和他将来也要做同样的事情。”格林露出狡猾的表情，他一贯如此。白色与红色的长袍被踢下地，格林把国王摁在床上，迫使他翘起下身。在外骨骼的隙间，格林捏住了柔软的虫尾，他伸出背上另一条虫腿，熟稔的找到了紧致的穴口，这里他曾来来往往了许多次。他换了没有硬甲的手来挤压微张的入口处，沃姆趴在床上，转过头索要亲吻。  
“你想拥有我吗？”格林问。  
“想。”沃姆一反常态的直言不讳。“你带来贪欲。”  
“不，我只激发贪欲。你等不及了。”他让国王如愿以偿，赠送出激烈的亲吻。  
格林张开鲜红的双翼，翼膜紧裹苍白之王略显娇小的身体。国王本能的打开三对纤细的虫足拥抱格林，爪尖的倒刺勾在他的背上。格林享受这疼痛，下腹硬甲下的外生殖器顶开躯壳，尖端突出的导管似的结构里蕴藏着火红的精华，在对方湿漉漉的入口处摩挲试探。  
“……不要将梦境注入我体内。”沃姆在喘息的间隙警告。下体抵着其他雄性生殖器的画面让他的威胁显得不值一提，何况格林从不把威胁放在眼里。他不由分说的把正在缠绵的身体一并拖入沉沦的幻梦。  
与辐光长年的争斗让沃姆抗拒梦境，何况格林带来的着实谈不上美梦，甚至连美好的幻想都不算。一通无谓的挣扎，锁链咬合的噪音，沃姆被拘束着倒吊在猩红的天花板上动弹不得。格林的性器撑满他的喉咙，抽插出的涔涔汁水淌了满脸，顺着王冠似的尖角滴到地板上。  
“咳！”沃姆集中意志，轻而易举摆脱了梦魇制造的幻象。然而现实中的情形也没有好到哪里去。尾端的穴口不断吞吐着鲜红色的生殖器，腰肢被坚硬的跗节摁在被子上，格林灵活地挺动每一下都戳在他最敏感的部位。  
“不愧是你。这么快就跑出来了吗？”格林看上去有些惋惜。他又将梦境精华汇聚成长矛似的东西，再次对国王的意识发起进攻。  
这次是一片漆黑。视觉被剥夺，身体的感受便更加强烈，体内的东西仿佛有独立的生命，操得他尾巴都哆嗦了起来，滚烫的火焰燎在身上，视网膜顶上留下红色的暗影。沃姆再次奋力抵抗，短暂回到现实后，他又被拖入下一个梦，格林的舌头卷住他难以启齿的部位，敏捷的一下一下吞咽着。梦境和现实轮番交替，二人的欢爱如同生死搏斗，他们射过一轮又一轮，直到现实和梦境的边界都开始逐渐模糊。  
睁开眼时，沃姆看到小格林停落在床头的铁质栏杆上。他的爪尚没有父辈那样强劲的力道，动作轻柔像面具鸟停在枝头。幼童歪着脑袋注视着床上的两名高等生灵，尽管他俩现在的姿势堪称下流。  
“格林，请你停下。”沃姆气喘吁吁的支撑起身子，用力夹了夹仍动得起劲的梦魇之王。格林还沉浸在浓烈的快乐中，红色的眼睛里流露出茫然：“怎么突然说敬语？”他顺着沃姆的视线看向床尾，嘁了一声。  
“我们生来的使命便是传承梦魇之火，因此性启蒙也比较早。”他笃定地保证，将自己送入更紧致的深处。  
小格林咿咿呀呀的抖着翅膀，迈着小碎步在床栏上跳来跳去。沃姆不由得心底发出叹息：“你真是我见过最不称职的父亲。”  
“那可不一定。说不定你比我还混蛋。”格林笑道，又一次射满白王的体内。

格林意犹未尽地将袍子披在身上时，苍白之王已经穿戴整齐，准备主持之后的骑士表彰会了。格林在床上翻来覆去，脖子也不小心沾到因欢爱留在床上的浊液。他看着沃姆，这真是一位尽职尽责的国王。格林感到有些惋惜，不禁想道：曾经他还是巨龙的时候，身躯遮盖天幕。他藐视一切，自由自在！格林也并不为此惋惜太久，伤感不是适合他的情绪。旧友永远守护这一片小小土地的誓言，他无法理解，也不会强迫自己去理解。虫类的欲望不尽相同，他们能在各自的使命里可以共享一段亲密无间的时光，这就足够了。  
国王站在落地镜前为自己别上领结。格林随手扯过床单擦拭干净身上的污秽，招了招手，小格林顺从的飞进了格林的长袍。  
“那么，我得去筹划下一次仪式了。”  
他站起身，语调轻快的与国王道别。沃姆礼节性地微微颔首，送他到阳台上。“希望你顺利。”国王祝福道。  
他们又各自踏上旅程。

End.

——————————

*  
格林从窗户探进脑袋。  
“可以把锯子先关掉吗？”  
“不行。”

真·End.

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读


End file.
